The presently most widely used orthopedic cast material is plaster of Paris but recently the art has progressed to provide orthopedic cast materials that are lighter, breathable, impervious to water so as to permit bathing, and which provide clearer X-Ray results. Such orthopedic cast materials are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,882,857, issued May 13, 1975; 3,630,194, issued Dec. 28, 1971 and 3,968,791 issued July 13, 1976 all of which describe dry orthopedic bandages impregnated with polymerizable materials and initiators which are wetted at the point of use to initiate polymerization or which are cured by exposure to ultraviolet light. Yet another orthopedic cast system employs a dry orthopedic bandage comprising a combination of fiberglass and thermoplastic yarns, which bandage is softened by immersion in a volatile solvent, and hardens upon evaporation of same. In addition to the inconvenience and hazards of the dipping step, the setting time is not fast enough unless the evaporation is assisted by a hot-air blower.